


Surprise!

by n0m_de_plum



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Humor, Jealousy, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0m_de_plum/pseuds/n0m_de_plum
Summary: Post-Rookie year: Tim gets a surprise at Lucy's apartment, gets jealous, and realizes a few things.
Relationships: Jackson West/Other, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> The muse just hit me with this little drabble, so I decided to post it since there's still such a small number of Rooke fics.

Tim slammed the door of his truck closed and hurried into Lucy’s building. They’d had opposing shifts for weeks now. Today, however, she was off and he’d actually gotten out at a decent hour, so he texted asking if she wanted to do something.

She’d answered yes, and told him that she was out running errands but would leave the door unlocked for him.

When he reached her floor he tried the knob and found it unlocked as she said.

As he stepped inside and shut the door behind him, he registered the sound of the shower running.

He dug out his phone, but the last text from her was the same one from 20 minutes ago telling him she’d leave the door unlocked. He also didn’t recall seeing her piece of shit Datsun parked out front.

Must be West then.

Her roommate was one of the few people who knew that they’d hooked up after the end of her rookie year. They’d agreed to keep things between them since they weren’t sure what this was, and it was no longer explicitly against regulations now that they were no longer partners nor TO and rookie. It was pretty much impossible to keep it from West, though. 

Luckily, the kid wasn’t the gossiping type, so he simply excused himself the few times he’d come home and found them there.

Tim went over to the living room and picked up the remote from the coffee table, intending to find something to watch on TV until Lucy got home. Before he pressed the ‘power’ button, though a voice called loudly from the bathroom.

“That you, babe?”

He paused at the voice, immediately noticing two things. One it was definitely a male voice, and two it was definitely not West’s voice.

“I got an earlier flight so I hope you don’t mind that I let myself in!” the man in Lucy’s shower went on, “I wanted to surprise you.”

Tim stared hard at the bathroom door.

“Babe?”

“Um hm,” he grunted, trying to raise his voice up a few octaves as he set the remote down and moved quietly to the bathroom.

Steam billowed into his face as he pushed the door open.

“Wanna join me? Your shower’s tiny, but I think we can find room…” the man’s voice unmistakably flirtatious, the son of a bitch!

Stepping forward, Tim pulled open the curtain and found him staring at the bare ass of a very buff, very naked, very wet man.

The man looked over his shoulder with a smile which immediately fell as he jumped, let out a high pitched yelp, and moved his hands to cover his dick.

Looking at him in alarm, he asked, “Who the hell are you?”

“Who the hell am I?” Tim repeated back, feeling gratified by the man’s obvious intimidation, “I’m Tim, Lucy’s boyfriend! Who the hell are you?!”

To his surprise, relief actually washed over the other man’s face and he visibly relaxed, “Ohh...oh shit, sorry. I had no idea. I just got off a 16 hour flight from Australia and the traffic out to Bel Air was terrible, so I just came straight here without stopping at home. I have a key and I really needed a shower-”

“Still not hearing who the hell you are!” Tim snapped, cutting him off.

“Right,” the other man nodded, “Um, I’m Stirling Freeman...I’m an actor.”

“Okay,” Tim deadpanned, glaring as he waited for him to go on.

“Well Jackson and I met about six months ago when he consulted on-”

“Jackson?” Tim asked.

“Yeah,” he man nodded, “We um...hang out...when I’m in town. Lucy knows I come by, but I didn’t know she was seeing anyone. I’m sorry, man.”

“Yeah,” Tim nodded slowly, his thoughts already elsewhere.

An awkward silence landed between them which Stirling finally broke.

“I’d, um, offer to shake your hand, but…” he trailed off as he gestured with the hands that were still cupped over his crotch.

“Please don’t,” Tim nodded, turning away, “I’ll just…leave you to it.”

“Thanks!” the actor called, but he was already slamming the bathroom door shut behind him.

West. That man was there for West not Lucy.

He hadn’t thought of that, just seen red. He’d also called himself her boyfriend, which wasn’t something they’d agreed they were.

After she finished her rookie year and they finally admitted that they both felt the chemistry between them, they’d agreed not they’d have some fun together but not put labels on it right away.

In fact, he’d told himself that they weren’t ever going to do so. That all they were doing was satisfying an attraction they’d had to ignore while she was a rookie. Just getting it out of their systems, nothing more.

Apparently that changed the moment he’d thought there was another man naked and waiting for Lucy in her shower, though.

Sinking own onto the couch, he rested his head on one hand. Well shit...that certainly complicated things!


End file.
